Ying and Yang
by Lexi Kitsune
Summary: Ok, I made this story when it was half done, but i love it! Kohaku is in the next chapter!


"Class, we have a new student!" Kagome Higurashi sat in her English class, watching the new student. His hair was done up like Miroku's, but the color was exactly like Sango's, and his eyes...were like Shippo's, only Crystalline Blue. Kagome whispered to her friends, "Wow, he's cute! Don't you think so?" The girls all agreed that he was one of the cutest boys they had ever seen. "Hi, I'm Kojaru Hokumira! I've lived here all my life but I was homeschooled, so I don't know many people. I came to school to make some friends." He smiled in a friendly way and added, "I'm also pretty good with my work, so feel free to come to me if you need help!" There were mummers of "That's nice" and "Wow, cool" going through the class. Kojaru sat down in his seat (to Kagome's top left) and finished his work within 20 minutes, and it was a huge test! "Hey. Kagome," whispered a friend of Kagome's, "You should ask him to tutor you. Halla knows you need help on your schoolwork..." Kagome nodded, feeling rather duped. In Gym, she decided to ask him. She decided to sneak up on him, but to no avail. When she was about three feet from him, Kojaru turned and tripped her. Before she hit the ground, though, he caught her again. "Oh, sorry about that, miss." He said apalogeticaly, helping her up. "I guess I'm a little morbid..." Kagome smiled. "That's okay. Can I ask you something?" He grinned in a way that made Kagome's heart flutter. "Sure, though technically you just did." Kojaru chuckled. "Will you tutor me? I'm failing school." He smiled. "Sure, no problem! I am gone a lot, so I won't be able to tutor you too much." She smiled back. "That's ok. I'm gone a lot too." The two quickly became very close, and within 3 weeks he trusted her enough to tell her his secret: 'Do all your work real fast, and don't procrastinate, and you'll be on top of all your work!' Truth was, Kagome used his rule, and she easily was the second best in school. Kojaru, of course, was the top student. Kagome had been in her era for a month now, and she and Kojaru were studying in her room. "Hey, Kagome?" Asked Kojaru. Kagome looked up from her work so he could have her full attention. "How come I'm still here? Not like I don't like being here, but you're doing much better... Why do you need me?" Kagome grinned; she had long gotten used to being around him, so she didn't blush. "Simple, Koj." Koj, she had learned, was his nickname. "You are my best friend, and studying with you makes it fun. Right?" She fixed him with her most dazzling smile, and he returned it with one that made her heart beat fast. "Right!" Kojaru barked cheerfully. "KOJARU, WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!?" Both Kojaru and Kagome jumped at this new voice. They peered out the window and found a female dog demon yelling up at him. "Oh –no..." grumbled Kojaru as the demon continued to rant. Kojaru could barely be heard above the shrieking girl; He yelled as loud as he could, "DOWN, GIRL!" The demon hit the ground quickly, with a muffled, "I hate you!" Kagome stared in awe as Kojaru slid down the roof, used a tree as a sliding pole, and landed on the ground before the demon. "What are you doing here?" He asked sweetly as the spell wore off, and the demon sat up. "You've been gone for a month! We gotta go find Naraku! Kill him! Shoot him! Hit him in th-""Down." CRASH "Will you stop doin' that?!?" Kagome watched in amazement. 'They are exactly like Inuyasha and I...' Thought Kagome. The two easily sprung up to the roof again. Kojaru, apperently, needed no help from the demon. When Kagome got a closer look, she saw the demon had gold hair tied into 2 high braids, and her eyes were a shining silver. She wore a costume similar to Inuyasha's, only it was blue! "Sorry, Kagome, this is my dog, Inukaga... Forgive her if she's rude." Inukaga just growled and yelled, "YOUR dog? Are you insane? You do not own me, Ko-jerk!" Kojaru rolled his eyes. "Inukaga, I'll be back soon, okay? Give me two more days, and I'll be ready to go..." Inukaga growled. "Unless you want me to stay longer, I want you to do me a favor..." Inukaga sat up straight and asked, "Okay, depends... What exactly do you want me to do?" Kojaru grinned. "I want to take you to Show and Tell." Inukaga blinked. "What's that?" Kojaru smiled evilly. "It's a big party..." Inukaga's eyes lit up. "PARTY?!? I'm there!" Kojaru grinned. "Good."  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
"This better be good..." Inukaga growled as she sat in Kojaru's backpack. "Oh! She's so small! How'd she get so cute?" Cried Kagome as she met them at the bus stop. As usual, Kojaru and Kagome went past the bus stop and onto 35th. Inukaga had turned into a Golden Retriever puppy. She had wide silver eyes, and a bushy tail, like Shippo's. She wore a tiny blue shirt. They quickly entered the school, and Inukaga stayed in Kojaru's backpack. The day passed as normal until Show and Tell. Kagome couldn't wait to see what damage Inukaga's temper would cause. "This is my dog, Inukaga. Inukaga, speak." Kojaru started by saying. Inukaga leaped gingerly out of his hand, and landed on the teacher's desk, then turning back into her demon form, scaring a couple people. She took a deep breath and answered, "Hi, I'm Inukaga the dog demon. I was born in the Feudal Era in 458. I have a sister named Anamirka and I am searching for The Shikon Jewel. When I was 16, Inuyasha, my ex-best friend's betrothed, Kikio, shot me to a tree with a sacred arrow. I slept for 45 years. When I awoke, I met Kojaru here, and he broke the spell by pulling out the arrow. Kiede, the local priestess, put a spell on me so whenever Kojaru said 'Down', I hit the ground. My ultimate goal is to kill a demon named Naraku and to get revenge on Kikio, or my ex-best friend, whichever comes first. My best friend is Kansa, a preistess who is an extreme pain, and she has a hole in her right hand. My pride and joy are my foster children, Kohaku, 11, a great demon slayer who had a sister killed by Naraku, and Kiara, 6, a cute young fox demon who is pretty strong, considering her age." Then she took a big breath, and curled up on the desk. 


End file.
